Sleepy Head
by Kisiki Nagome
Summary: Jam pelajaran terakhir untuk kelas khusus hari ini. Psst, salah satu siswanya ternyata ada yang tertidur di kelas dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Siapa dia? Oneshoot!


**Kisiki Nagome**present,

Fic based on **_Kagerou Days_**

_by _**Shizen no Teki-P**

**Sleepy Head**

_'Biarlah jantung ini menikmati debaran manisnya bersama si putri tidur,'_

**Warning: **OOC, typo(s), etc.

* * *

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat siang baru saja berbunyi. Di kelas khusus, aku dan satu satunya siswa kelas khusus lainnya, Takane Enomoto, sudah menempati bangkunya masing masing menunggu Tateyama Kenjirou-_sensei _memasuki kelas. Semilir angin memasuki ruangan dari jendela yang baru saja dibuka Takane, membawa hawa sejuk musim semi.

"Hoooaahm—"

Aku menengok sedikit ke arah Takane sambil mempersiapkan buku untuk pelajaran. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, matanya sedikit berair karena menguap lebar tadi, lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kurang tidur. Tangannya dilipat rapi diatas meja untuk menahan berat kepalanya yang dijatuhkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Aku segera memalingkan wajah dan kembali berkelut dengan buku pelajaran setelah mendengar seruannya. Aku bisa mendengar ia menguap lebar sesudahnya. Kutarik kedua ujung bibirku menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman, entahlah sikapnya yang memang tidak bisa dibilang feminine itu justru membuatnya menjadi terlihat manis. Setidaknya menurutku.

Pintu kelas terbuka seiring dengan masuknya Tateyama-_sensei _dengan setelan jas putih, kacamata hitam dan buku kelas ditangan kanannya. Tanganku meraih meja disebelah berusaha memberi tahu bahwa _sensei _sudahdatang tanganku menyentuh kepala Takane berusaha membangunkannya, tapi gadis berambut hitam ini sepertinya sudah larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

_Sensei_ berdeham menatapku, iapun sedikit menelengkan kepalanya sekan mengatakan 'biarkan saja dia'. Kulepaskan tanganku dari Takane, menariknya ke meja untuk memulai pelajaran. Entah karena ini pelajaran terakhir atau karena salah satu siswanya sedang tertidur pulas, Tateyama-_sensei _tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya memberikan sedikit catatan dan menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan latihan soal.

Dua jam pelajaranpun berlalu, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran segera berbunyi. Ketika aku sibuk memasukkan semua buku pelajaran ke dalam tas, _sensei _mendelik ke arahku seraya berkata.

"Bangunkan temanmu itu,"

"_Hai,"_ aku menjawabnya singkat dengan sebuah anggukan. Tanpa berlama lama lagi, ia segera melangkah keluar dari kelas.

Semua buku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam kelas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Baru saja hendak bangkit keluar dari kelas, kulihat Takane masih terlelap. Akupun kembali membalikkan badan dan bermaksud untuk duduk disampingnya. Kuperhatikan dengan saksama wajah tidur gadis itu. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai seakan tangan dan meja keras itu merupakan bantal empuk dikamarnya.

Senyum tipis tampak tersirat diwajahnya. Sebagian rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi wajah. Salah satu ikatan pada sisi rambutnya tampak turun, rambutnya memang halus sih. Ah iya, rambutnya… tanpa sadar tanganku sudah bergerak kembali menyisiri ujung rambutnya. Sedikit demi sedikit jemariku turun hingga menyentuh pipinya.

Matanya tampak mengerjap sedikit menanggapi sentuhan dipipinya. Kutarik tanganku menjauh dari pipinya sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajahnya yang masih setengah sadar menegakkan kepala. Sirna sudah wajah tenang dan manis saat ia tertidur tadi.

"_Ohayou, oujo-sama_."

"Hng—"

Pfft, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajah bingung Takane yang baru bangun tidur. Ikatannya yang longgar kini terlepas memperlihatkan rambut hitam lurusnya sebahu. Poninya tampak mencuat ke segala arah membuatnya tampak menjadi semakin aneh…

"Bagaimana tidur Anda, _oujo-sama?_" aku bertanya setengah menggoda.

"_Urusai!_" bantahnya keras seraya membetulkan poni dan ikatan rambutnya yang terlepas.

"Tumben sekali, tertidur di kelas. Semalam kau tidak tidur ya?"

"Hm." Takane memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya. "aku main game sampai pagi."

"Masih dengan _Crypton_?"

"Hn."

"Pfft… kau memang tidak kenal kata menyerah ya," aku berdiri dan membetulkan kembali letak kursi. "lain kali, jangan memaksakan diri sampai tidak tidur begitu…"

Entahlah, padahal aku hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, tapi wajah Takane tampak bersemu kemerahan saat itu. Manis sekali…

"Aku sudah tahu, minggir."

Tangannya mendorongku menyisi diiringi dengan langkah kakinya yang cepat menuju keluar kelas. Setengah berlari aku berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kakiku dengannya. Ah, dasar gadis ini... kalau sudah malu pasti saja langkahnya seperti berlari.

"Takane, tunggu."

Namun percuma saja panggilanku itu. Bukannya diperlambat ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahya.

"Berhenti mengejarku, Haruka."

Takane berseru sambil menengok ke arahku. Rona pipinya tampak lebih memerah daripada saat dikelas tadi. Dibawah matahari senja, dihalaman sekolah ini, sekali lagi aku menemukan sisi manis dari gadis pecinta game dihadapanku. Aku tak peduli seberapa cepat aku harus terus berlari mengejarnya seperti ini, tapi kuharap ini dapat berlangsung lama. Biarlah jantung ini menikmati debaran manisnya bersama si putri tidur, Takane.

**=THE END=**

* * *

N/A

Oneshoot yang benar benar singkat! Hahaha. Dengan segala kegajean yang dituliskan didalamnya. Sedikit info (yang agak tidak penting) cerita ini terinspirasi dari piku Kono x Taka. Awawaw /hush/

Last, fell free **Review **:)


End file.
